


Not Married to His Work

by sherlockian4evr



Series: The Things They Are Not [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sherlock is Not Married To His Work, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is fed up with Sherlock's claims that he is "Married to his work" especially in the face of so much evidence to the contrary. He sets out to prove Sherlock wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Married to His Work

**Author's Note:**

> shazzykins beta read for this. Thanks so much!

John had had enough of Mr. MarriedToMyWork. Sherlock was so obviously _not_. Perhaps he had been when they first met, but things had changed. The stubborn git just wouldn't acknowledge the fact.

Instead, Sherlock pulled cracked stunts. After the episode at Buckingham Palace, he had started lounging around the flat in a sheet (a black sheet no less) even when John was home.

Sherlock had always ignored when people assumed they were a couple. Now his mouth quirked up at the corner when it happened and crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes.

The man even tortured his violin less often, opting to actually play glorious masterpieces. In true Sherlockian fashion, he had deduced John's favourite pieces, pieces that John didn't even know, and played them more often than any others.

The thing that tipped it for John happened yesterday. Sherlock had sat at his microscope for over half an hour, slanting his eyes to follow John wherever he went in the flat. When John looked his way, Sherlock jerked his eyes back to the microscope as if there was nothing more important in the world. When John noticed that there wasn't even a slide loaded on the microscope, he almost called the detective on it then and there. But John Watson had an evil streak. He was going to make the man squirm.

John contrived to spill his tea on his terry cloth dressing gown and pyjamas. Taking a page from Sherlock's book, he slipped on pants and, after some thought, raided Sherlock's room for the detective's posh red dressing gown. It trailed the floor behind him, but the smooth silk felt luxurious.

John wandered out into the living room with a casual air. Sherlock looked up, his face screwing up oddly, cheeks flushing slightly.

John borrowed Sherlock's line. "Problem?"

Sherlock looked away a bit too casually, but not before John saw him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing. "No, no problem."

John sat in his customary chair, flaring the dressing gown so that it fell open around his hips. He casually began perusing the morning's paper as if nothing untoward was happening. He was delighted by Sherlock's discomfited squirms and ultimate retreat to the kitchen and his experiments. Mark one victory for John Watson.

John planned his next attack. It was too simple really. Obviously, Sherlock hadn't eaten today because John hadn't badgered him into it yet. John smirked. Today's meal would be a bit different. The doctor waited until Sherlock had time to busy himself with one experiment or another then peeked over his shoulder. **Perfect.** Sherlock was arm deep in _something_. John didn't really want to know what.

John stood and made his way to the kitchen. He fetched the prepared strawberries from the shelf labelled "food" in the fridge and popped them on the counter. Idly, he reflected that Sherlock's experiment would put most people off, but knowing the detective, it might actually add to the scene.

Sherlock had been studiously ignoring John's activities. However, when John inquired as to the last time he had eaten, he was forced to answer. "Two days ago."

John smirked. "Right. Open up."

Sherlock looked at John in disbelief.

"I said. Open. Up." John's tone brooked no argument.

When Sherlock complied, John slipped a strawberry between Sherlock's pink lips, his fingers lingering a fraction of a second too long.

Sherlock ate the strawberry then spluttered, his cheeks going rosy. "Really, John, I think I can feed myself."

"Not right now you can't. You're arm deep in _that_ at the moment. I see no point in breaking off for you to clean up when I can feed you quickly and let you get back to work." John managed to keep his face straight.

To Sherlock, it was a weak argument, but he didn't really want to discourage the doctor. The experience was titillating on some level so he let it go.

John continued to feed him strawberries, lingering a bit too long from time to time. Sherlock found his eyes drifting shut ad the process continued.

All too soon, it was over. John stepped away as if nothing had happened. "There you go. Back to work with you."

Sherlock felt oddly bereft.

John was feeling rather proud of himself. That was victory two for John Watson.

John wondered what he should do next. He was determined not to draw this out long. Mr. MarriedToMyWork was in for a hard fall before the night was over. Maybe one more tease.

The git was forever ignoring personal boundaries. If John nudged that along a bit... Yes, that would do. Sherlock would be wound so tight, and he wouldn't be able to show it. **Perfect.**

"Oi! Sherlock. I'm getting a shower. Don't blow up the kitchen, yeah?" John was careful to maintain the casual demeanour he had shown all morning.

Sherlock only hummed in response as he continued to work.

John left the door to the bathroom cracked just _so_. He stripped, adjusted the taps, and stepped into the stream of water. He waited a few moments for Sherlock's curiosity to get the better of him, then John let out a theatricality sexual moan. He waited again, listening. He released another moan, listened. Now he heard the sound of Sherlock shuffling from one foot to the other outside the bathroom. 

John set to in earnest now. He grasped his cock in his left hand, leaning into the shower wall for support with his right. John envisioned Sherlock's long gorgeous fingers wrapped around his cock moving at first in slow languorous strokes. John's hand echoed his imaginings stroking up and down, twisting slightly. He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and across the slit. John was careful to be quite vocal during the process, but he was careful not to call out Sherlock's name. John fisted his cock harder and more insistently, reaching down at times to fondle his bollocks. He moaned wantonly, striving to make himself be heard. When at last he came, he punctuated his orgasm with theatrical cries of "Yes! God, yes!"

The echoing moans from the hallway weren't his imagination. The doctor smiled with glee. Victory three then for John Watson.

John played it cool for the rest of the day.

Sherlock was running rampant. The detective was pacing the flat like a caged tiger. He couldn't settle anywhere for more than a few moments.

John watched crap telly and enjoyed himself immensely. Sherlock's discomfiture was gratifying. The git deserved it for every mixed signal he had ever sent. (John was ignoring his own declarations of "not gay", though he could have clarified that he was Bi. It might have simplified matters.)

As the evening waned, Sherlock sprawled for a moment in his chair, head tipped back, eyes closed. John decided this was the moment. The doctor stood, stepped between Sherlock's legs, and, bending down, licked a long stripe up Sherlock's exposed neck.

Sherlock, with a yelp, climbed back into his chair until he was perched there like a vulture.

Both men were very still for a moment. Then Sherlock spoke, "Not gay, Bi."

John answered, "Not married to your work."

Without another word, Sherlock unwound his limbs and settled back into his chair. John clambered into his lap and their lips found one another at last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not Married to His Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325991) by [NotMeMyFriends (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/NotMeMyFriends)




End file.
